


That time House lied to Wilson...

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: ... as if he's never lied to Wilson before. But this time's different because they end up married and things are good. Until they're not. But then they are again, even better than before really.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	That time House lied to Wilson...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coeurire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/gifts).



> Hi Coeurire, I sincerely hope you like this story. It was a struggle to write, I've never written them but always wanted to which is why I offered, and I've been struggling with my writing PLUS it's been years since I watched House and I'm not sure I got their voices right...

“I was only looking out for you Jimmy,” House tried to explain but was interrupted.

“You’re so quick to do things for my best interest but never for yourself!” Wilson whirled around and yelled at him.

“What?” House moved around his couch, reaching for Wilson. “What are you talking about?”

“Your leg!” Wilson shouted, gesturing at said limb. “You’re so goddamn stubborn that you won’t even do the one thing that will fix everything!”

“And what would that be?” House asked sardonically, not entirely sure when the conversation had derailed.

“Amputate,” Wilson said, hands coming up to stop House from responding. “Cut it off just above the scar tissue and get a prosthetic, hell get a fucking blade for all I care. You’d be without pain. You wouldn’t need the fucking Vicodin anymore! Or the cane for that matter. And you could go running again!”

House snapped his mouth closed and glared at the other man. “So just cut my leg off and all my problems would go away huh?”

“Obviously love hasn’t been enough!” Wilson reared away from House as soon as the words were out. “I gotta go…”

House protested too late as Wilson practically ran from the apartment.

\---

It started like so…

“You have to marry me Wilson!” 

Wilson cancelled the call he’d just made to stare at House who had barged into his office looking frantic.

House waved his fist in front of Wilson’s face, who could just make out some crumpled paper. “They’re threatening to kick me out!”

“Kick you out of where?” Wilson asked slowly as he stood and rounded the desk, hands spread before him in what he hoped was a calming manner.

“The country Wilson!” House cried out before shoving the paper at Wilson.

Wilson smoothed out the crumpled paper on his desk as House started to pace behind him. “You should sit down House.” Wilson said distractedly as he recognised the government seal at the top of the page and then struggled to read the rest of the letter. 

“Mom is Canadian,” House said from where he was stretched out on the sofa, massaging his thigh. “John House denounced me as his son so that makes me Canadian and an illegal immigrant.” 

Wilson had turned to stare at the other man as he’d spoken. “Blythe is Canadian?”

House glared at Wilson in annoyance. “I’m about to be sent to Canada and you’re being obtuse?”

Wilson turned the chair his patients usually sat in around and then sat down. “I’m just a little surprised is all, I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned it before.”

“It wasn’t important before.” House stressed as he sat up, then folded his hands on his cane and rested his chin on them. “If we go to court tomorrow, will they marry us?”

“No.” Wilson scoffed incredulously and then sat upright as something occurred to him. “I haven’t agreed to anything! Why me anyway?”

“Who else can I pretend to have been in a long term relationship with?” House asked with one eyebrow raised. “It’s the only logical reason for why we’re getting married now.”

“I,” Wilson rubbed at his eyes. “I don’t follow.”

House sighed gustily before explaining. “Who do we know that I could marry? Any of my ducklings are out of the question because they’re my subordinates. By that same reasoning Cuddy is out for being my boss. Which leaves only you.” House paused with a scowl. “I don’t know how I feel about the fact the only people I know are the ones I work with.”

“There has to be another option!” Wilson cried out, realising too late that perhaps it’d been too much.

House’s face cleared of emotion and then he pushed himself to his feet. He stood there a moment not looking at Wilson and then quietly left the office.

Wilson scrambled to his feet and rushed out into the passage, unashamedly glad for House’s disability which slowed his movement. “Yes!” Wilson called out at the other man’s back, “I’ll marry you!

\---

This happened…

Wilson stared at the marriage certificate they’d been issued, an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. “I’m not sleeping on the couch.”

“Well you’re not sleeping in the bed.” House said as he came into the lounge with two bottles of beer.

“I don’t move in my sleep,” Wilson said after a long pull of his beer. “I’ll sleep on the left edge of the bed, you can have the rest of it.” 

“No.” House said firmly, staring at Wilson.

“I am not sleeping on this couch.” Wilson said, his tone matching House’s.

They continued to stare at each other, neither willing to budge on the subject until the doorbell rang.

“That would be supper,” Wilson explained at House’s furrowed brow as he stood up to accept their food.

As Wilson made his way towards the couch with the takeout, House breathed in deeply. “You got my favourite.” 

Wilson laughed at House’s suspicious tone.”You gonna let me into your bed tonight?”

House shot him a baleful look, “I am agreeing to one night only. You move an inch and you’re sleeping on the couch.”

Wilson grinned as he spat into the palm of his hand and stuck it out. House huffed in amusement as he did the same and then squeezed Wilson’s hand uncomfortably tight as they shook on their deal.

\---

Then this...

One day Wilson realised that he was pretty content with his life. 

That first morning he’d woken up disoriented because there was someone pressed all along his side despite the fact he was practically falling off the bed. House had been the one to move that night, closer to WIlson even. So House allowed him to continue sharing the bed, with the threat of being kicked out and relegated to the couch still there though.

House constantly grumbled that Wilson’s bad habit of being up early was making it so that he couldn’t sleep in anymore. Although he never complained about the fact that there was always coffee and breakfast waiting for him.

Everyone at the hospital had gotten over their shock that Wilson had actually married House. And the longer they stayed married, the more people started to accept that it wasn’t actually a joke being played on them. 

Nothing else changed though. This was something Wilson tried to convince himself of, despite mounting evidence that he was slowly but surely falling in love with his best friend.

\---

And then this happened...

Things were going pretty great, which should have been a warning that something bad was going to happen.

Wilson had started leaving two hours of his day free so that he and House could sit down and have lunch together. Cuddy had rolled her eyes and called him ridiculous when he’d mentioned it to her, like it was a bad thing to want to share every meal with your spouse. 

The day it all fell apart, he left his office as usual and headed for House’s but instead of being in his office, the other man was on his balcony talking on his cellphone. Wilson dropped down into House’s chair with every intention of waiting and definitely not eavesdropping, but he heard the one-sided conversation anyway.

“So you were wrong?!?”

“I married him because of what you said Stacy!”

“I can’t believe I’m stuck in this situation now, with him.”

Wilson couldn’t take anymore of what he was hearing and fled House’s office, and the hospital. He drove around with no destination in mind, House’s words replaying in his head then entire time. When he pulled up in front of the apartment hours later, the only thing he’d decided on was that he couldn't stay there.

\---

“I’m sorry I lied to you.”

Wilson glared at House as he continued to shove his clothes into his bag.

House made his way into the bedroom and rested his left hand on Wilson’s arm, and he was still wearing the damn ring! Wilson tried to pull away but House only tightened his grip. 

“I can’t actually believe you fell for it,” House huffed, lips curling into a small smile. “Stacy called, said she heard on the lawyer grapevine that someone was coming after you, building a case against you. I know everything about you, about what you’ve done… I’d have to tell them everything under oath.”

“How does getting married protect us?” Wilson asked incredulously.

“Spousal immunity.” House stated as he slowly sat on the edge of the bed, not relinquishing his hold on Wilson’s arm. “It’s not 100% foolproof but it’s something.”

“Did she ever find out what the case is about?”

House chuckled, “Turns out there’s more than one Doctor James Wilson in this country.”

Wilson pushed his bag away and sat down next to House, his left arm still held in House’s left hand. “We’re both still wearing our rings,” Wilson said after a long moment of silence.

House sighed as he finally let go of Wilson. “You can file for a divorce in the morning, it’s what you’re good at.”

“I never actually filed for any of my divorces,” Wilson ducked his head in embarrassment. “My wives all left me.”

“I don’t want to leave.” House said, hands wrapped around his cane, eyes glued to the floor.

“House…” Wilson hesitated before reaching out and resting his hand on House’s.

“I thought about what you said,” House glanced up at him, eyes serious. “About my leg.”

Wilson went to pull his hand away but House placed one of his on top of it, trapping it. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

House seemed to struggle for words before saying, “I can’t decide what I want to know more; if you really think that’ll help, or if you’d be okay with me having just one leg…”

“House…” Wilson turned to face House, folding his leg under him. “What I want doesn’t matter, it doesn’t!” He stressed as House made to argue. “All I’ve wanted was for you to be happy.”

“Old and cranky is kinda my thing,” House said wryly.

Wilson turned his trapped hand around and entangled their fingers together. “Old and cranky seems to be a thing I like now.”

House glanced down at their hands, giving Wilson’s a squeeze as he asked, “What about old, cranky and one-legged?” 

“I would take you legless if it came to that House.” Wilson said solemnly, knowing House would see the truth of his statement in his eyes.

“It might just if we put Chase in charge of the operation,” House huffed in amusement.

Wilson laughed quietly wondering what the ducklings would say, how they would react, if House decided to go through with the amputation. 

“I would have to detox from the Vicodin,” House mused, thumb distractedly stroking Wilson’s hand.

Wilson ignored it as he stared at House. “You’re seriously thinking of going through with it?” 

“You see Doctor,” House said grinning at him. “I have a younger husband who has a roving eye and I gotta keep him interested.”

Wilson ducked his head and glanced at House through his eyelashes. “You’ve always had my interest Greg.”

“Oh,” House breathed. “That’s good.”

Wilson laughed happily as he leaned in and pressed his lips against House’s. For a first kiss it was pretty terrible but it wasn’t the only kiss that night, and they definitely got better the more they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and written in sections so it might be disjointed. Apologies! 
> 
> Please do not hesitate to point out any errors.


End file.
